Ship component
Ship component is a type of component that can be loaded on a ship. Ship components can found as space loot or crafted by a Shipwright. Beneficial stats Shipwright Starship components is the name of a tab displayed when using a Starship Crafting Tool. These components have optional upgrades that can be added during the crafting process with varying results. Armor ;Durasteel Plating upgrades * Armor Reinforcement Panel: using these panels will strengthen the armor, but will make your starfighter heavier. * Mass Reduction Kit: will reduce the weight of armor, but will negatively affect the strength of the armor. Booster ;Booster upgrades * Booster Overdriver: gives a booster a higher speed and acceleration, but increases the overall mass of the ship. * Extended Life Fuel Cell: increases the amount of energy a booster can store, but the energy recharges slower. * Fast Charge Fuel Cell: recharges faster than other fuel cells, but can store less energy overall. * Heavy Fuel Cell: increases the energy a booster can store, but also increases the consumption rate. Capacitor ;Weapons Capacitor upgrades * Energy Saver Battery: **(Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V) **Reduces the energy maintenance of the capacitor, but decreases the amount of energy the capacitor can store. * Heavy Battery: **(Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V) **Increases the maximum energy storage of a capacitor, but also increases the energy maintenance. * Quick Recharge Battery: **(Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V) **Recharges faster than most, but can store less energy overall. Droid Interface ;Droid Interface upgrades * Droid Brain Upgrade: increases the command speed of the interface, but also increases the energy maintenance. * Maintenance Reduction Kit: will bring the energy maintenance of the interface down, but will also negatively impact the droid command speed. Engine Starfighter engine component upgrades ;Engine Limiter *Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V *'Effect:' Decreases energy maintenance, but negatively impacts acceleration and speed. ;Engine Overdriver *Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V *'Effect:' Increases acceleration and speed, but also increases energy maintenance. ;Engine Stabilizer *Mark I, Mark II *'Effect:' Increases yaw, pitch and roll and decreases energy maintenance, at the cost of mass. Reactor Fusion Reactor upgrades ;Reactor Limiter *Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V *'Effect:' Lowers the mass of the reactor, but also lowers the amount of energy it can generate. ;Reactor Overcharger *Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V *'Effect:' Increases the amount of energy a reactor generates, but also increases the mass. Shield ;Deflector Shield Generator upgrades * Shield Energy Saver Kit: decreases the energy maintenance of the generator, but also decreases the shield effectiveness. * Shield Limiter: decreases the effectiveness of the generator, but increases the recharge rate of the shields. * Shield Overcharger: increases the effectiveness of shields, but decreases the recharge rate. Weapon ;Armor Effectiveness Intensifier *Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V *Boosts the armor effectiveness of the weapon, but decreases the shield effectiveness. ;Max Damage Intensifier *Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V *Increases the maximum damage of a weapon, but decreases the minimum damage. ;Min Damage Intensifier *Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V *Increases the minimum damage potential of a weapon, but decreases the maximum damage. ;Quick Shot Upgrade *Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V *Increases the firing rate of the weapon, but also increases the capacitor energy required per shot. ;Shield Effectiveness Intensifier *Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V *Increases a weapon's effectiveness against shields, but decreases its effectiveness against armor plating. ;Speed Limiter Upgrade *Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, Mark V ;Weapon Efficiency Booster *Weapon Efficiency Booster *Drastically decreases the energy maintenance required by the weapon. Upgrades resources Each upgrade requires a specific resource type that is always in spawn but only on one planet each resource shift. See also *Top Stats for looted components at http://swgspacefr.free.fr *Ship *Pilot Category:Space